


I'm On The Run In Spain (Yeehaw Bitches)

by colorworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hijacked plane, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, fluffy ish, idk - Freeform, morgan loves her parents, not very serious, not very violent, siblings bickering, teenage bickering, theyre in spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Peter Parker and Shuri Udaku felt absolutely fucked in the escape pod somewhere around Granada, Spain, not even in the country’s capital, with only a duffel for the each of them, and it’s pretty hot outside. Not to mention they have a little girl Stark with them. If they somehow made it out of this one, Tony and Pepper would kill them.OR: The plane to Wakanda is hijacked and the two have to protect a toddler, sibling chaos ensues





	I'm On The Run In Spain (Yeehaw Bitches)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece of crap, honestly, but here you go! have fun

Peter Parker and Shuri Udaku felt absolutely fucked in the escape pod somewhere around Granada, Spain, not even in the country’s capital, with only a duffel for the each of them, and it’s pretty hot outside. Not to mention they have a little girl Stark with them. If they somehow made it out of this one, Tony and Pepper would kill them. 

 

The two were heading back to Wakanda to go see T’Challa on a chartered jet he sent, insisting that it’s faster than Tony’s. Life, unfortunately, also likes to pull a sneaky on you every once in a while, and Peter gained this odd feeling as he boarded the plane while holding Morgan’s hand, something incredibly off about the pilot and jet staff. Shuri, however, never having anything bad happen with Wakandan technology or people aside from Killmonger, didn’t bat an eyelash and plopped down in a comfortable faux leather seat, immediately turning on a holographic screen to watch Netflix. 

 

Peter sits down on the loveseat beside her, telling five-year-old Morgan Stark to choose a movie on the holo screen and to put on headphones so he can talk to Shuri without worrying her. He prepares to say something, leaning close to her. “Something seems off, Shuri.”

 

Shuri rolls her eyes with her legs crossed, tapping around to find Queer Eye. “Nothing’s off, Peter. Wakandan jets are among the fastest, strongest, and safest in the world. Perhaps you’re just not used to this versus Stark’s unfortunate inferiority in air transportation.”

 

“It’s not that inferior,” Peter grumbles, crossing his arms and reclining back. 

 

“Oh, hush, just watch some Queer Eye with me,” Shuri insists. “We’ll be to Wakanda within six hours. Tony’s jets take eight.”

 

Peter still feels insecure about this jet and is quick to text Tony to monitor the flight. He was absolutely positive something was off, his gut and spidey senses said so. Even if he didn’t worry about himself and Shuri, he desperately needed to worry about Morgan. Don’t get him wrong, he was proud that Tony and Pepper trusted him and Shuri with their pride and joy, but it didn’t mean he would create the illusion that everything was okay. He would do anything to protect the adorable girl next to him now watching Finding Nemo. 

 

The jet swiftly takes off from the French private airport (they had been in Toulouse for a business meeting-slash-take-the-kids-to-explore) and Peter is still observant, a good thing to be fifteen minutes later. He sees two men talking at the entrance to the cockpit with guns in holsters. 

 

“Shuri? Shuri!” Peter whisper-shouts to his best friend. “Do your guards usually have such big guns?”

 

“Hm?” Shuri asks before minimizing her holo screen. Her eyes grow in fear at the two men. “No...They only have emergency guns in the jet wall. Those aren’t the models.”

 

“Oh, God,” Peter breathes out. All he can think about is Morgan beside him in her white leggings and baby pink unicorn sweatshirt. If this little girl gets hurt, he will never forgive himself, and the same goes for Shuri. 

 

Shuri, meanwhile, pulls up the plane’s route as Peter attempts calmly keeping an eye out. “It’s on track, Pete, maybe T’Challa upgraded securi-” She pauses, however, when it changes, the plane icon diving straight south instead of southeast. 

 

“We’re going south,” Shuri whispers, eyes ducking up and down between the men and the screen. 

 

Peter’s expression lightens, but not for long. “Oh, like we’re supposed to?”

 

“No, we’d be going southeast, and the air conditions are perfect to do so...This isn’t right,” Shuri starts looking around alarmed, desperate to see if there was any other sign that something bad was going to happen to them. Sometimes, Ramonda would surprise her if they ever sent a jet, or someone would offer them snacks, and none of that type of thing was happening right now. She discreetly sets up the plane’s escape pod because fuck Peter, he’s made her paranoid. 

 

Minutes pass slowly, yet quickly, heading over the Spanish border and to the south of the country within forty minutes. Nothing’s happened, and the two have no idea why not. They could’ve killed them already or kidnapped them, whatever they were planning. Shuri was now absolutely positive the jet is hijacked, and her number one concern along with Peter’s is their little sister Morgan Stark who has no idea that something’s wrong while she watches Finding Nemo. 

 

Peter jumps in fear when he hears a gun cock, grasping Morgan’s hand and his duffel snuggly. His initial plan was to stay down, but he’s yanked up on his feet by Shuri and told to run to the back of the plane with Morgan. 

 

The spider-kid swoops up Morgan into his arms to shield her from the coming gunfire as he hears Shuri open up a wall compartment to grab her cat blasters, shooting them right at the men. He’s able to grab all of their light duffels, while he’s at it, slamming the door behind him at the back of the plane. 

 

“Petey? What’s wrong?” Morgan asks with her honey brown eyes big and fearful. 

 

Peter nervously laughs. It’s very hard to lie to her, but he does anyway. Whatever might work. “Nothing, Morgan, it’s just a fun simulation we set up to surprise you.”

 

Morgan shakes her head as her big brother pants. “That’s bs.”

 

The teenager sighs. “I should’ve never said that.” He looks back through the bulletproof window to see Shuri screaming, “let me in!” as she’s dashing towards the door. Peter opens it up, flopping against the wall so he didn’t get shot, pulling Shuri up against the wall right beside him. “Whatdowedowhatdowedo-” He panicked. 

 

“Emergency pod, now!” Shuri demands. She gets off the wall and sprints for something he didn’t notice earlier: a white-and-glass pod crafted to perfection with four seats, three in the front and three in the back with roller-coaster-like restraints sitting above for use. 

 

Peter has Morgan get inside first, even though she’s confused and says that she thought this was a simulation. Shuri gets into the pilot seat, sealing all doors shut with the three of them inside with restraints over them before dropping the pod out of the plane and into the bright blue sky, making Morgan screech. 

 

“I know, Morgan, but it’s only for a minute!” Shuri loudly attempts reassuring, but it doesn’t really work as the pod rapidly drops through the sky, even though it doesn’t feel as bad as it really is due to the technological advancements of the pod. She activates the invisibility shield, realizing that at the same time, there was a bug in the system. The fucking hijackers knew about the pod. 

 

The systems except for oxygen and the invisibility shield all shut down so the pod is now free-falling. 

 

“Fucking lovely,” Shuri growls. 

 

“Don’t swear,” Morgan reminds, despite freefalling with her siblings in the Spanish sky. 

 

“We have more to worry about than-”

 

“Yeah, Shuri, don’t swear!” Peter smirks. 

 

“Fuck you!” Shuri barks at her brother. “Morgan, sweetie, hold on tight!”

 

Morgan closes and her teeth clench for the impact as does Peter’s, but Shuri knows she must keep hers open to watch for anything. She is physically unable to let anything happen to them. 

 

The pod crashes hard into the Andalucian ground under the sun and sky, but every one of them is safe. Still, the pod is disabled, except now the air conditioning is malfunctional and only the invisibility shield remains. 

 

Shuri pants. “You two okay?” She asks and sees them nod. “Good,” The Wakandan teen replies before looking up above her through the glass. The plane is continuing away as if nothing had ever happened, and that terrifies her because it must mean they’re planning something else. They’re not stupid enough to not check the pod out...right?

 

“No,” Peter whispers. He snatches his now broken phone from the floor. There’s no way to contact Tony or Pepper, now, and that freaks him out. They were absolutely going to kill him if they don’t kill Shuri. Obviously not Morgan, considering she was the innocent five-year-old. But hey, at least his phone was backed up. 

 

Morgan tries to get her little body out, but Shuri motions for her not to and the toddler obliges. The princess exits the pod and observes the surroundings. There’s nothing but wheaty-colored hills for miles and miles, some mountains, the atmosphere, and the sun’s solar radiation saying “I’m gonna burn you, bitch.”

 

Shuri sighs, “Bastbastbast,” ducking her head back. “Tony and Pepper are going to kill me.”

 

“At least we’re on the same page,” Peter says, un-fastening his restraint and Morgan’s. He lifts her up and out of the pod. 

 

Morgan’s eyes go back and forth around the terrain, ignoring the minor dust getting on her toddler-sized clogs. “Where are we, Petey?”

 

Peter sighs. “In the middle of Spain.”

 

“Technically, we’re in the middle of a Spanish terrain in the southeast portion of the country,” Shuri corrects. “I have no idea where we are,” She sighs, fumbling for her phone. For a split second, there is connection, seeing that they are near the Autovia Sierra Nevada Costa Tropical, a hotel also shown very close to their location, but she can’t search anything else and Shuri finds out when she looks up: there’s a glow bursting into the sky before disappearing, recognized as a signal jam. 

 

The Wakandan teen groans. “I know where we are, but I have no signal to contact anyone.”

 

“You’re Shuri Udaku and you need a signal?” Peter raises his brows. 

 

“The jet sent a signal and it jammed my phone! It won’t let me get off the app!”

 

Morgan doesn’t understand why her brother and sister are yelling so much, but it scares her to not have either of her parents in this time of trouble. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her siblings, but they act like idiots, sometimes. “Where are we supposed to go?”

 

Shuri’s expression brightens in attempts to lift her little sister’s spirits. She was not letting her sister be sad.  “Well, there is a hotel nearby!”

 

Morgan frowns. “How do we pay for it? You can’t just stay somewhere for free.”

 

“Why, yes, little Morgan, that is just such a good point that your highness should know,” Peter teases. 

 

Shuri rolls her eyes. “I have a secret emergency bank account that has tons of money,” She states coolly. “I’m sure it’s not a Shangri-La, but it doesn’t need to be, and we just need to get out of this heat before Morgan gets heat stroke.” After going to grab the duffels and create a levitation orb to carry them, Shuri scoops the light toddler up in her arms, activating her kimoyo bead heat shield. “That will do.”

 

“Nice,” Peter nods, feeling like it’s only sixty degrees when it’s probably one hundred in the harsh temperature of southern Spanish land. 

 

“Okay, frick and frack, let’s go,” Shuri declares, starting off to a just barely visible road that’s void of vehicles. 

 

“Frick and frack?” Peter squints. 

 

“I can think of worse things,” Morgan shrugs, still in her sister’s arms. “Thanks for carrying me.”

 

Shuri warmly smiles at her. “Anytime, sweetie.”

 

The walk isn’t necessarily strenuous, but they are tired, at the same time, fifteen minutes later. The hotel is in sight, but the two teens have tired legs. At least they are not dealing with a whiny toddler because she’s tired and hot, considering that she is getting switched off between Peter and Shuri for piggy-back rides. 

 

“It’s really pretty out here, Petey!” Morgan exclaims, almost to the hotel that really looks like a resort. The Spanish hills are vibrant under the sun, and the mountains stand tall and proud in the distance. 

 

“Yeah,” Peter pants. “It is pretty, but I just want some water.”

 

“Is there a cactus you can stab?” Morgan inquires in response to his desire. 

 

Peter just chuckles. “That’s not how it works, sweet pea.”

 

“Are you surrreeee?” She pushes loudly into his ear. 

 

“Yeah, I’m super sure there are no cactuses out here, Mor,” Peter makes himself smile. He will not make Morgan sad at all costs. Period. He will also slap Shuri if she does on accident. 

 

It’s only another five minutes and they reach the inside, going to the front desk. They took their shields down and carried their own duffles upon entrance, knowing they needed to look normal. 

 

“You or me?” Shuri whispers, going up to the counter, but Peter waved her off. “Hola! Puedes hablar en inglés, senorita?”

 

“Yes, I speak English,” The young woman smiles. “How may I help you three?”

 

“Um, we were hoping you had a room available? We don’t know how long we’ll be staying, but we’ll start with two nights?” Peter asks, assuming that Tony and Pepper will find them very, very soon. 

 

“Let me check,” The Spanish woman replies, poking around on her computer as routinely. “We have a family suite that would accommodate three people the best. However, it’s the most pricy.”

 

“It is not a problem,” Shuri cuts in before Peter can respond. “May we take it?”

 

“Yes, of course.” They book the room with the fake account and are on their way, Shuri carrying Morgan’s duffle for her since it was kinda heavy for her petite body. Once inside, Morgan romps around the villa. It’s heavily influenced with a traditional Spanish interior, brick pillars and dark wood shutters apart of the first impression. The master suite bed is normal and comfy with its white duvet and matching green accent pillow with blanket. The coordinating bathroom has a spacious blue-tile bathtub and a glass shower. The second bedroom, meanwhile, is basic with a twin-sized bed with a rustic wire frame. 

 

“This is good,” Shuri softly smiles. “It’s nice,” She heads to the bathroom with her own duffle. 

 

“There’s no tv?” Peter blurts aloud. 

 

“We have your laptop and mine plus my kimoyo beads. We won’t die,” Shuri reminds him from the bathroom. She starts yanking out her stretchy mint pajama shirt and striped shorts plus her cleanser, toner, and moisturizer. 

 

Pitter patters of feet interrupt Shuri from almost starting to pull off her jeans. “Shuri, there’s only two beds!”

 

Shuri halts from stripping her clothes into pajamas. “Only two?”

 

Morgan nods with urgency. 

 

“Um, it’s okay,” Shuri nonchalantly responds. “It’s fine, Morgan, you get to sleep in a bed, don’t worry.”

 

“Then where do you and Petey sleep?” The toddler cocks her head. 

 

“In the master bed. It’s fine, sweetie, you don’t need to worry. How about you go chase after your brother? I’m sure he needs your rascal expertise on hand!”

 

“Yeah!” Morgan enthusiastically nods and runs off, leaving Shuri to change into her short-sleeved-and-bottom pajamas. She comes out when done, Peter changed into loungewear, as well, probably having done so in the second bathroom. He’s sitting Indian-style on the bed, messing on his computer with alarm on his face. 

 

Shuri’s brows furrow. “Whatcha doing, Peter?”

 

“I’m trying to text, call, facetime, or even email Tony or Pepper! It won’t let me Shuri, what do I do?!” He panics with wide eyes. 

 

Shuri strides over with a scoff and roll of eyes, sitting down next to him with her begs bent to the side. “What’s the problem?”

 

“It must have jammed my computer! They’re going to kill me, Shuri, they’re gonna kill me, oh my god, they’re gonna kill me-” Peter rambles. 

 

Shuri slaps him. 

 

“YAOW!” Peter yaps. “What was that for?!” He puts his hands out in a “what the fuck” fashion. 

 

“Peter, Tony and Pepper are not going to kill you for getting hijacked! Period!” Shuri snaps at him. “We’re going to get out of this and Morgan is going to be completely okay! If we keep yelling and panicking, she might not be! Brother up!”

 

Peter sighs, rubbing his hands down his face. “You’re right...I gotta get my shit together for Morgan,” He whispers. 

 

“We both do,” Shuri agrees. “I don’t want her to worry. In fact,” Shuri climbs all the way over Peter onto her feet. “I’m going to check on her,” She heads out of the room to the second bedroom, seeing Morgan take in the room, which was kinda lame, but it was plenty sufficient for a night or two. The young girl is peering out her window. “This is so cool,” Morgan murmurs.

 

“Indeed it is, but we’re only staying here for a night or two. Mama and Baba are going to find us, I promise,” Shuri attempts to reassure the young girl who is now sitting on her bed with a painfully depressed expression. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Your parents would tear down the universe to find you.”

 

“What about you and Petey?”

 

“Us, too, I guess, but you are their baby girl, sweetie,” Shuri brushes her sister’s cheek. Perhaps changing the subject, would help the toddler stop thinking about the separation from her parents she was going to suffer through for at, bare minimum, a whole day. They couldn’t take that long to find them. The three of them were only hours away from their departure point, and because the plane was most likely trackable through southeast Spain, the chance that their search parameters can find them was higher. Of course, they had the whole country to search, plus Andorra squished between France and Spain, and even the bit of space between Toulouse and the bordering countries below. 

 

“I’m hungry,” Morgan bluntly states before her sister can ask if she is. 

 

“Well, I think they have a restaurant or room service. Let’s go see.” Shuri puts out her hand and Morgan trusts her big sister, putting her warm, child-sized hand in her sister’s, walking back out to the master bedroom where Peter was still messing with the computer.

 

The spider-teen sighs. “I can’t do anything.”

 

“Is there room service?” Shuri swaps the subject out for a lighter one, for Morgan’s sake, and her brother should be able to see it in her eyes. “Little Morgan is hungry and, frankly, I am too.”

 

Peter swipes a padlet from the nightstand, patting the duvet. “Well, come see if there’s anything you like, Morgan. If there isn’t, I’m sure there’s something we can get you at a market or something, I dunno what’s outside here.”

 

“Okay!” Morgan runs up and plops down on the bed, leaning into her big brother. 

 

Shuri follows and sits down on the other side of Peter. “I don’t see many American foods-wait, there’s a cheeseburger, Morgan!”

 

“Cheeseburger, cheeseburger!” The toddler exclaims. 

 

Shuri rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Just like her baba...But I want one, too.”

 

The order ends up being three cheeseburgers, waters, and believe it or not, they actually had Capri Suns, so they definitely ordered those. It’s a fun break from Pepper, T’Challa, and Ramonda trying to have them eat healthier. Everyone needed a cheat day. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Morgan says the very nano-second her last bite of cheeseburger is gone to her stomach. The sun outside has started to go down. 

 

Peter shrugs. “Well, we can watch movies on Shuri’s kimoyo beads, we could go outsi-”

 

Shuri clears her throat because she knows that even going outside is a risk to their safety. 

 

“-Side the bedroom and into the living room?” Peter changes his words awkwardly. 

 

Morgan immediately hops off the bed and heads off to the living room, not even realizing what her brother was originally gonna say. 

 

Shuri sighs. “She appears to not want to stare into a screen forever, Peter. We gotta give her a distraction from this whole mess and we have to stay low. At least they seem to not know we’re here.”

  
Peter nods. “Just track the plane.”

 

Shuri plays around with her holographic screen to show the jet’s status. She squints her eyes at its new destination. “Marrakech? Morocco?”

 

“Why?” Peter blinks. “Is Morocco a criminal hot-spot, or something?”

 

“Not that I know of. The plane’s been there for a long whil-wait,” Shuri’s eyes grow in confusion. “The jet’s status says all systems are offline? Why would they do that?”

 

“Well,” Peter points to the log. “It might be because it says it activated self destruct and has not had any activity since...That was only thirty seconds ago.

 

“I need a live view of the airport it landed at now,” Shuri demands, her A.I immediately opening up a live satellite view, showing giant, monstrous flames.

 

“Oh, no,” Peter whispers. 

 

Shuri lies back, pinching the bridge of their nose. “They think we’re dead,” She murmurs. 

 

“Except we’re not, Shuri, we’re plenty alive and healthy...But we have no way to contact them,” Peter whispers. He’s horrified because he knows Tony and Pepper are already having severe heart attacks. They think their baby girl is dead, except she isn’t.

 

Shuri stands up. “There’s gotta be a way to contact them, I’m not going to let them go into panic attack grief mode about something that’s not true.”

 

“There’s no way to contact them.”

 

Shuri is silent for a good moment, ignoring Peter saying her name. She finally makes a low-voiced statement. “I can create a private gateway so I can call them anonymously...But it’s going to take some time.”

 

“Do it. I’ll watch Morgan,” Peter rushes off to see his little sister while Shuri starts working. It was going to take at least a couple of hours. 

 

Morgan has gone out of the villa and onto the patio, plopped down on the patio furniture, silently gazing into the Spanish land, some olive trees nearby as well as wheat fields and some mountains. 

 

Peter’s grin is gentle as he quietly sits by Morgan. “It’s nice out here. You see the trees?”

 

“Yeah,” Morgan replies simply. “I hear birds chirp, too. Otherwise, it’s really quiet.”

 

Peter hums in response. “How you feeling?” 

 

“Very full. Also, you forgot to teach me how to dance?”

 

Peter’s face gets slightly red. “Huh?”

 

Morgan rolls her eyes. “When we did Just Dance, I asked you to teach me how to dance properly. You’ve never taught me.”

 

“Oh,” Peter looks incredibly guilty, remembering the rainy day when they were going to Disney got ruined for that one day, so they mostly stayed inside the luxurious resort not too far from the parks. They couldn’t go on the lazy river, but it was okay because they had fun indoor activities going on for young kids and older teens, plus the adults, so there wasn’t a huge issue, they just had to wait a day to head out to the world of Mickey Mouse. 

 

Morgan crosses her arms. “Can you?”

 

Peter nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, sweetie!” He stands up and takes his sister’s hands. 

 

“All I do is do it on my daddy’s feet. I like it, but it’s boring.”

 

Peter just hums in response, even though she always looks super happy when doing so. Tony was such an awesome dad to her, as well as him and Shuri, despite the two of them not being his biological children, but it was close enough. Not all parents have to be your biological parents. Sometimes they’re the ones there for you when your real ones can’t or won’t. 

 

“How do I dance, Petey?” Morgan inquires. 

 

“Well...you just kinda do it?” Peter replied sheepishly. 

 

Morgan looks annoyed. “Your explanation is worse than my daddy’s would be.”

 

“Love you, too,” Peter murmurs. “How about this?” Peter twirls her body around. “Sometimes people just kinda sway and twirl? If you want to just dance-kind-of-dance, then you should just keep practicing.”

 

“Oh?” Morgan blinks. “Okay,” She settles nonchalantly. “But what do I do now? Now I know how to dance?”

 

“Um...” Peter trails off, just looking around like the clueless boy he is. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“There’s a reason I’m asking you, Peter. I think I’ll just watch Tangled,” She says before running inside. 

 

Peter sighs. “Tangled it is...Then probably Big Hero Six...Then probably Moana.”

 

He was in for a movie night. 

  
  


It’s within two and a half hours with Peter and Shuri watching Big Hero Six beside her with crunches of popcorn does she yell out a, “YES!” 

 

Peter and Morgan immediately snap their heads to her. “What?”

 

“I can call them, but not video chat! I’m on it!” Shuri’s voice is loud with accomplishment and speed, immediately dialing Tony’s number. “Pickuppickuppickup, for the love of fucking bast, pick up,” Shuri whisper shouts. 

 

It’s answered with the absolutely most heavy, cracked, broken voice they’ve ever heard in their lives, obvious who it would be. “Who is this?”

 

“Daddy!” Morgan immediately screeches with the biggest grin on her face the two teens have ever seen.

 

“...This isn’t a joke, please tell me this isn’t a joke,” Tony is obviously sobbing like an absolute mess on the other side of the phone, the speech-level line going up and down as the voice and noises transmit. 

 

“Baba, it’s us! Those shitheads-”

 

“SHURI!” Peter blurts. 

 

“Tried to attack us, so we dropped out of an escape pod long before the plane exploded in Marrakech!” Shuri explains. “We’re around Granada, Hotel Cortijos De Marques!” 

 

Still, Tony sounds like the universe had died out, a vastness of black and nothing, and the three had never heard anything close to it. 

 

“Daddy?” Morgan tries. “Why are you crying so much?” She asks in a horribly scared voice. The girl didn’t quite have the grasp down on what had really happened and her daddy was crying hysterically, so that added to the stress of being in the dark. 

 

A loud gasp is heard. “Morgan?! Morgan, baby-”

 

“Mommy!”

 

Pepper, too, is audibly a mess like her husband, but still more cooperative, at very least. “Wh-wh-where are you, babytellmewhereyouarewe’recomingtoget-”

 

“Hotel Cortijos De Marques,” Peter responds. “We’re okay, Pepper, we’re okay.”

 

“Thank, god, Peter,” Pepper whispers from the other side. “We-we’re still in Toulouse, we’re coming, I swear we’re coming, we’re getting in the suits.”

 

You can still definitely hear Tony sounding like his sobs are going to murder him, which is scaring the devil out of the three of them.

 

“I love you three, I love you so much, we’re coming we’re-”

 

It hung up. 

 

And now, they needed to wait. 

 

Within the next thirty minutes, it has darkened outside and Shuri definitely notices the decreasing lack of interest in the movie, as well as Peter. They both know something’s wrong with their little sister, they were just waiting to see who would mention it to the tiny redhead first.

 

“Ask her,” Shuri finally mouths to Peter. 

 

The teenage boy nods. “Morgan, sweetie? You okay?” He asks softly. 

 

“Yeah,” She just barely whispers. Her body is squished between the two teens, Morgan’s soft face is obviously not okay. 

 

Shuri is about to say something, but Morgan opens her mouth again. “I miss Mommy and Daddy...They were crying really hard.”

 

Peter takes his sister’s hand. “It’s because they thought something very, very bad happened to us, Morgan. It’s their worst fear for us to get hurt.”

 

“Oh...I just want my Mommy and Daddy,” Her voice is only a whisper. 

 

“Hey,” Shuri coos lowly, brushing a strand of her hair and lying back. “We’re gonna be okay. They’re coming to get us very soon.”

 

Morgan snuggles down even deeper. “Can you squish me on both sides?”

 

Peter blinks. “What do you mean, Morgan?”

 

“It’s like mommy and daddy do. They scrunch in and it’s like my body’s getting crushed. It’s just funny,” She shrugs. 

 

“Well,” Shuri smirks, the two starting to do as asked. “Is that it?”

 

Morgan squeals before she giggles. 

 

“Oh, I know what I can do!” Peter adds. He brings a hand and starts to tickle her knee, Shuri attacking her neck. 

 

The little girl squirms with her giggles growing louder. It’s pretty fun for the two siblings, and it appears so until she starts to yell for them to stop, still a giant grin on her face when she says that was satisfactory, making her sister contain snickers. 

 

“Oh yeah? That was good?” Peter laughs, the three of them lying down in the bed with the kimoyo beads still playing the movie, realizing how tired he is from the day, also seeing it on both of his sister’s faces. Oh, yeah, he’s definitely gonna doze off here. 

 

“Yeah! Thank you, Petey! Thank you, Shuri!” Morgan squeaks. 

 

“Your welcome, Morgan.” Shuri smiles, letting her cheek hit the pillow. It’s dark in the room and sleep is tempting. 

 

The toddler rolls over onto her stomach. “I’m sleeping, now. Goodnight.”

 

“Okay then,” Peter has a shrugging expression, lying down face-to-face with Shuri. “How did we get blessed with such a good sister?” He whispers. 

 

“I don’t know. Stark genes?”

 

“I suppose Stark genes,” Peter murmurs. They were both asleep before they knew it.

  
  


A beep is waking her up.

 

If Shuri wasn’t so groggy, she would be swearing or thinking she was hitting T’Challa with a pillow for waking her, but she didn’t. The beep is important, enough, to make her less and less groggy by the second. They’re here. 

 

The Wakandan immediately taps Morgan, waking her in an instant, then trying to get Peter to snap to his senses. “Pete? Peter?” She tries. Shuri rolls her eyes with the most irritated of a sigh. She slaps him in the face. 

 

Peter shrieks like a little girl and accidentally rolls off the bed. 

 

“OOF!” Shuri covers her mouth as Morgan giggles. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” Peter puts his hands up. 

 

“LANGUAGE!” The duo of sisters yell in his face. 

 

“I hate you two,” Peter mumbles, getting up tiredly off the floor. “Why am I awake?”

 

He’s answered by the noise of particular Stark tech at the patio. 

 

Morgan is already off the bed and sprinting. “MOMMY! DADDY!”

 

Peter and Shuri bolt up from the bed as if there was a trampoline room in the compound with free Capri Suns, the new sight at the room’s edge is little Morgan being embraced by incredibly relieved parents who look like they haven’t slept in days and have been sobbing for years, except it’s only been hours. 

 

They’re both sure that this is the closest and tightest that their parents have ever hugged their sister in their lives, and the siblings are soon included in the intensity of the hugging pile of relief. 

 

“I missed you, Mommy and Daddy,” Morgan says, snuggled and comforted by the warmth of her parents bodies. 

 

“We missed you too, baby,” Pepper is barely able to speak, but she has to since her husband really can’t. “So much.”

 

It takes a good few minutes, but Tony is finally able to actually say something, now having his baby girl, precious teens, and the love of his life with him. “You’re never flying anywhere without me again.”


End file.
